


this connection is terminal

by wicked-witch-of-the-west (cettevieestbien)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Boredom, Child Death, Forced Marriage, Forced coming out, Gen, Hurt Felix, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Murder, Optimism, Prison, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/wicked-witch-of-the-west
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sensates live each others lives (will/sun, wolfgang/riley, lito/kala, capheus/nomi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this connection is terminal

**Author's Note:**

> these are super short, i'm sorry! this has been in my docs for a long time, and i've edited it some, to make them longer. and the title was influenced by teen wolf, of all things. in the lastest season, they say "[their] condition is terminal" and i thought it fit. shrug.
> 
> mentioned characters (in order): Joong-Ki, Magnus and Luna, Rajan, Neets, Diego, Dani and Hernando, Amondi and his mother and Jela.

Will feels the betrayal sharply.

How could he, Will thinks viciously. How dare he. The fact that he never even cared for his father all that much, nor his brother, either, doesn't matter, because his father is dead and it's all Joong-Ki’s fault.

What's Joong-Ki going to do, get him killed next? Fat chance. He'll stay in prison for as long as possible, and then he'll kill his brother himself.

God, he never should have done this for them. No matter what promise he made to his mother.

* * *

 

Wolfgang feels so cold. He's so cold. Why is he cold, why is he in the mountains, why was he alone when giving birth, why why why.

He can barely think. He can barely move. He doesn’t want to move, he just wants to stay with Lúna and die. He'll die with Lúna if not with Magnus.

He cradles Lúna to his chest, and whispers, “I promise I won't leave you.”

He feels like the tears will freeze on his face. He feels like he's going to die.

He wants to.

* * *

Lito doesn't want to get married.

He wants to be a doctor, he wants to pray to Ganesha like a good Hindu boy does, he doesn't want to marry Rajan, and he wants things to happen at his own pace. It's not too much to ask for, he thinks.

He also wants that German demon to leave him alone, but that may be a bit much to ask for. And, okay, he kind of likes the guy. Sue him.

* * *

 

Capheus is not comfortable. His body is not what it should be, his family is unsupportive, and he is alone. Metzger could find him at any time.

Neets hasn't come back yet. He's alone, he hates being alone right now, with his life hanging in the balance. He doesn't want to ever see his mother ever again, all he wants is Neets, but she isn't there.

And he's alone. God, he wishes he had never even gone on Neets’ motorcycle.

 

Sun is bored, sitting around all day.

She has nothing to do, but worry for her father and think, constantly, of Sara Patrell. Well, her and a man who performed some kind of surgery on her brain.

Diego texts everyday, tells stories of what the precinct is like without her. They're funny, sometimes, but she doesn't laugh. This is what disobedience gets her - separation from her friends and job. It's best she keeps away; she doesn't want to risk losing her job permanently. 

* * *

 

Riley lights her father on fire after strangling him to death. She shoots her uncle in the head enough times they won't know who he was. She blew her cousin to fucking bits. She doesn't care; she has no remorse.

But she feels sick, now, like she's poison, and she doesn't care. Her skin crawls, and the blood is sticky, but she doesn't care. Felix must feel so much worse, is all she can think about. Where does she get off, feeling “sick”. He could be feeling “dead”, right now.

See, this, this, is why Kala and she can't be together. Never mind being in different countries, she is not a good person. She kills with no remorse. She's killed her own family. She's selfish. She's everything Kala doesn't need.

* * *

Kala is being sexually assaulted.

It's not the first time - no, Dani took pictures, Dani forced her to come out to her - but this time, it's not going to just be her. It's going to be Hernando, too, and Dani, who she feels very fondly of, despite what the other woman's done.

The pictures will force her to come out. They'll force her to change her career. They'll force her to act different, be different, maybe even feel different. And she hates it.

She doesn’t want anyone to know she’s gay. Is it too much to ask, to be allowed to come out at her own pace? To not be forced to come out to the wildly homophobic Mexican telenovela industry?

* * *

Nomi is an optimist. She sees things that make her want to lash out, to pull a Van Damme and go crazy, but she doesn't. First, she's not Sun, and second, she can't stop the gangs. She could kill a person, but they would just be replaced by someone who would come after her and her mother.

But then there's Amondi, and her mother, and Jela. They make her so happy, how could the bad things even affect her? Thus, she's an optimist living in a world made for pessimists. It makes her special, it makes her not a bitch.

And anything is better than being a bitch.


End file.
